


Pierrot

by DarkHime213



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Best friends can cuddle, Cute sad moments, M/M, just friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: In the Clover Kingdome, you must rely on Brains and connections to get you anywhere. The story revolves around two boys named Asta and Yuno and there journey to greatness. This is a song-fic please enjoy.





	Pierrot

The clover Kingdom was large and ruthless but not in the way you are thinking. In the Clover Kingdome, you must rely on Brains and connections to get you anywhere. The story revolves around two boys named Asta and Yuno.

It's okay It alright  
To play the fool has always been my plight  
In this tiny circus show, I'm the nameless pierrot.

"Haha, little Asta is going to cry." The children chant taunting Asta.  
"AM NOT" he screams frightening away some of the weaker-willed kids. "Besides that won't help anyone."  
"Like that stupid ball of yours," an older man comes up holding a bright red ball.  
"Hey, this ball will help plenty." Asta bits back saying more when he see Yuno leaving the school building. "Excuse me." Yuno walks down the stairs of the large build to see a hyperactive short blonde running at him.  
"Hold on" one simple phrase cause the other to stop in place. "wanna go hang out by the lake." The cheery response he got cause a few of the nicer adult to chuckle.  
" Yuno don't pity the Orphan he's not worth your time"an older girl grips Yuno trying to pull him away "come study with me are exams are coming up and" she falls.  
"Don't touch me." The girl watches as Yuno walks away with Asta. To shock to say anything she heads back inside. Down by the lake yuno sits and read while Asta practices.  
"Asta you are going to hurt yourself." He watches as Asta balances on the ball. "ASTA!" the ball goes flying from under him as he lands in the lake. "Asta" Yuno screams again worry until he pops up coughing.  
"Hey, Yuno I last a lot longer that time didn't I." Asta smile is always so contagious. Yuno sits back down and relaxes as Asta hops back up on the ball.  
"Are you worried you're going to fall off again" Asta looks over confused. Then a small smile forms.

As I try and balance in the center  
Of a ball as round and shiny as the moon  
It's my job to trip and fall for laughter   
But I always get back up and smile like a buffoon

Yuno sighs and leans back "I was expecting that answer" he opens a book and starts calling out math equations, getting Asta to answer them while looking in awe at how good Asta was getting. He questions to himself silently. How can Asta still smile so bright when everyone knocks him down.  
I guess I should explain more. In this world, you only move up if you are labeled a genius in a field. It can be one or multiple, but you have to be labeled a genius. Asta is, in fact, a musical arts Genius while Yuno is a science and math genius. BECAUSE Yuno showed such high intelligence at a young age he was adopted at the orphanage he and Asta used to live together. Yuno was placed in an advance boarding school. Asta learning where Yuno was studying hard and was allowed to attend the same boarding school Clover Castle Genius Academy.

Few years later **************************************************************************

"Asta how do you still act so childlike?" Yuno coves the smile from showing as the Asta in uniform walks up to him on the huge red ball. "and how can that ball still take your weight." Pointing to the fake tear on his mask and covering his heart like he's been wounded, he walks off causing some adults to giggle. He looks around at all the smiling face Asta causes.  
"He really does help." Yuno laughs along with the crowd never hearing the un-lady like a snarl.

But then I saw you crying there out in the audience  
Put on a happy face you look much better when you smile   
Your mom and your dad don't seem to notice  
The tears streaming down your face, but I did  
Don't worry, cause I will wipe them away 

 

Catherin Holes was the only child of the holes family until they adopted Yuno. Catherin from a young age was informed by maid and nannies about how a prince would marry her when she graduated and, in her mind, that prince was Yuno. With that thought in mind she would always grab onto him and wait to hear an I love you, but he never said it. Never hearing the boy, she loves oh so much never say he lovers he infuriated her in unknown ways. At first, she thought he was shy but learned he would say I love you to their mother. Then she thought maybe he is playing hard to get. So, she would use other boys attention in order to make him jealous, but he never notices once. Instead, all his attention went to studying to be like their parents (doctors) and Asta. Oh, how she hated him with a passion. All he had to was give a smile and Yuno would follow him anywhere. She looks over and sees two troublemaking kids and she smiles with glee.  
"Hey brats" she gets their attention" Mess up the clown's act and this candy is all yours. They agree of course. Taking two shape stones. Both boys throw them one at the Pierrot's head and the other shape stone at the ball. The reaction was instant. The crowd went silent except for a child's cry until. The shiny red ball lays in pieces on the ground next to the bleeding pierrot.  
"Asta" Yuno gasp watching as he picks himself up after that hard fall.

It's okay it's alright  
I doesn't hurt, I do it all the time  
you should laugh, I want you to  
This is what I do   
It's alright, it's okay  
I balance on a ball and fall away  
In this tiny circus show, I'm the clumsy pierrot.

Asta finishes the show and heads back to the small shop he works at. The right side of his face is caked in blood, but he pays it no mind as he starts to clean it off, but a gasp catches him off guard.  
Yuno runs to the back room of the shop leaving his adopted sister at the front door. The sight of a bloody Asta frightens him a moment but he pushes it way to help Asta get clean.  
"Yuno what are you" the glare Yuno sends him makes him quite down. He sits next to him and grabs a towel and starts helping with the wound.  
"Thankfully it's not deep." Yuno keeps working never saying a word even as Asta tries to lighten the mood. "Yuno I know you're worried, but I am fine" Yuno freezes.  
"You are bleeding and coved in bruises and you say you're fine." He stands up "you have a large not deep thankfully but large gash on your head but its okay you're fine." Asta stand but let Yuno keep pacing because as long as Yuno's pacing longer he does get smacked upside the head. "Who knows how much blood you lost because you just kept"

You continued weeping and remark:  
"I know you're lying and it really makes me sad."  
"I promised that I never told a single lie"  
I said, but you only started crying once again

"Asta" Yuno is left speechless for a moment "I really dislike when you get me singing in a scenario and who said I was CRYING" Asta's laughter rings out alongside Yuno's neither boy notice Catherin leave the small shop.  
They would stay in the boarding school until they were seventeen. Then they take the entrance exam to be picked by a Professor to train them in any profession from simple math to advance English. Of course, the entrance exam for those in the musical arts would be a show and since Asta is a Pierrot. His performance would take place during a Circus.  
The night was cool even as excitement filled the air. Children and even adults rush to find a good seat for the show. Yuno already inside with his mother and father watch as the animal get herded into the back areas.  
"I can't wait to see Asta preform." Yuno's excitement makes his mother happy. She felt guilt adopting him but leaving his friend behind but knowing that Asta was the same child from the Orphanage eases her guilt just a little. His father, on the other hand, was oblivious to his wife's relief look.  
"Hey, do you think they will have a lion" Yuno laughs at his father's excited look.  
"I hope so" Yuno looks over to Catherin "Sister what do you want to see the most" she stands up and rushes away.  
"Perhaps she needed to use the girl's room." Mrs. Holes says trying to keep the rest of her family excited but worried for her daughter.  
"sister he calls me Sister I should be Honey or baby but Not SISTER" her anger reaches its boiling point. Seeing a ridiculous pierrot mask she smashes it. "My plan will come together I just have to wait and watch." She turns and heads back to her seat.  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to this year's Musical arts entrance exam." The announcer gets the crowd more excited to be for releasing the performers.  
The strongmen do their thing, the animal tamers are next, and the dancers steal the audience breath. To put it lightly the show was amazing. It got better when the announcer pops up in flash of smoke.  
"Now ladies and gentlemen children of all ages. I give you what you have been waiting for the PIERROT." He throws his arm up as the spotlight shines down a thin wire and a lone Pierrot. In a Gray mask with large red lips and sleepy black and red eyes on it, Asta caught the crowd's attention. Yuno's heart skips a beat before laughing at the mask Asta had on. He waves to Asta showing that he made it all while still laughing.  
"Yuno dear what is wrong." His mother helps him calm down just enough to explain.  
"That's Asta he is wearing my mask." His parents look confused, so he explains that Asta only wore that mask for one good luck or two he broke the one he bought and is forced to his. Now understanding better, they start to laugh along with the crowd.  
"He's amazing" Mr. Holes jumps up "The wire is so thin and walking across it while on a ball. Just unbelievable." Yuno laughs at his father's antics but never takes his eyes off of Asta. Asta had his sole focus. So when the rope snapped Yuno saw it first and when Asta fell Yuno had already left his seat.  
"ASTA" the agonizing scream reached everyone. His parents rushed down the step to help Asta anyway they could, but Catherin looks out in horror and relief at what she had done.  
"Cradling Asta's head he peels off the mask which started to glue itself on with Asta's blood" Tears stream down his face he freezes in panic and fear until Asta opens his eyes.  
"Yuno what happened." He goes to sit up but Yuno forces him down. "Lay down you fell from the tightrope. My parents went to get there bag you'll be fine just stay down." Asta smiles up.  
"I'm fine Yuno no needed to worry too much I've had" A tear falls on his face. "Yuno"

"Show me what your hiding there, beneath the painted mask.  
The face that you never show the audience, that's all I ask  
The pain that you feel when you are beaten  
And the tears you cry when no one's looking  
Don't be ashamed, because we all feel the same  
It's okay, it's alright  
You helped me find what disappeared inside  
It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine  
It's alright, it's okay  
It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade  
And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away.

His Parents and other Doctors work for hours to save him. My bones were broken, and he lost a lot of blood. Catherin was arrested but let go when they couldn't prove she did it. Their parents have her locked in her room.  
"Yuno sweetie" She sits down beside him. "There is no good news. If he wakes it to morning, then he will live if not then he can be buried in the family graveyard." She walks out of the room leaving Yuno to understand what he just heard.  
The hours past by slow and Yuno became even more fearful as he sat by Asta bedside. Asta was always tan but now he was even Paler than him. The tears rushed back as the memories of there days together flash across his eyes.  
"Asta live I don't wanna lose you yet so please live." He lay next to Asta hoping to feel him wake soon. The sun begins to shine through the curtains waking Yuno up to a happy sight. Asta awake but with an angered look on his face.  
"Asta you should be smiling what with the angered look?" Asta looks over in shock.  
"I thought you were still asleep." It was a really a question but more of a topic changer.  
"You didn't answer my question Asta?" He looks away more anger and now shame seems to show.  
"I didn't make it in." was the whispered out holding back his tears.  
"YOU IDIOT" Asta jumps and look at Yuno "I thought I told you"

It's okay, it's alright  
Don't worry, you don't have to fake a smile  
I just want you to be true  
Just be true to you  
It's alright, it's okay  
It doesn't matter what they have to say  
You won't face it alone, I will cry with you

"I wasn't lying Asta you don't have to hide your pain. I'm here." Yuno hugs him tight before popping him on the head with an envelope. "And who said you didn't make it."  
"WAIT WHAT?!" Asta cries in confusion grabbing the letter.  
"The Black bulls guy said that if you lived I was to give this to you but if you don't want it." He jumps to keep it away from Yuno. "Kidding kidding um Asta" he presses his head into Yuno's chest.  
"Thanks for not leaving me Yuno." The teardrops one by one on to the sheets.

 

It's okay, it's alright  
You helped me find what disappeared inside  
It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine  
It's alright, it's okay  
It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade  
And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away.


End file.
